Physical activity is important to the general health of human beings. Unfortunately, this health benefit is oftentimes not enough to get people to commit to a routine of physical activity. People often neglect to participate in physical activity because of psychological, physical, financial, and other barriers. For instance, people may not participate in a healthy amount of physical activity because they don't have the money to go to a gym or to hire a personal trainer, don't have time to commit to an inflexible fitness regimen, are too embarrassed to work out in a public setting, don't find that pre-rendered (i.e., DVD-based) fitness curriculum comprehend their level of fitness or health goals, or just generally lack motivation. Current products offer a patchwork of solutions to help people overcome these hurdles. However, each have shortcomings.
One way for people to engage in physical activity is to join a gym, but this can be costly, particularly if live classes or personal trainer sessions are added. A personal trainer is expensive, and there is often times no ongoing communication between the trainer and trainee between sessions to develop an engaging regimen of physical activity for the trainee. Additionally, people may feel embarrassed to work out in a public setting. Further, the gym solution can be inconvenient for people, with problems arising that are related to scheduling, overcrowding, accessibility, and parking.
Over the years, in-home exercise solutions have popped up to combat disadvantages related to gyms. One of these solutions is the traditional exercise video, which the user plays on a media player in his home. The traditional exercise video features a pre-recording of one or more people instructing physical activity. The intent of this solution is for the user to follow along with the physical activity demonstrated by the people shown in the video. But, these exercise videos are static and don't change to a user's needs. Even if one had multiple videos, the videos are still static.
Embodiments of the present invention can address these and other problems.